1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door closing hinge device, and more particularly to a door closing hinge device having an automatically returning or recovering structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical door closing hinges comprise two flaps for securing to the door panel and the door frame respectively, and one or more spring members engaged between the flaps, for applying a spring biasing force between the flaps, and for closing the door panel automatically after the door panel has been opened.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,051 to Shy discloses one of the typical door-closer hinge devices and also comprises two flaps for securing to the door panel and the door frame respectively, and an automatic closer including a longitudinal casing secured to one of the flaps. A rotor vane is fixed on a rotor and received in a cylinder which is filled with a hydraulic oil, to form a rotary shock absorber for quickly opening a door.
However, the hydraulic oil is incompressible, such that one or more complicated fluid flowing passages are required to be formed or provided within the casing and the other elements or parts, such that the typical door-closer hinge device comprises a complicated structure or figuration that may not be easily manufactured or machined and assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,155 to Hwang discloses another typical door closing spring hinge device which also comprises two flaps for securing to the door panel and the door frame respectively, and a spring member engaged between the flaps, for applying a spring biasing force between the flaps, and for closing the door panel automatically after the door panel has been opened.
However, the spring member is normally a torsional spring and will be seriously distorted or twisted every time when the door is opened and closed, such that the torsional spring will be easily damaged after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door closing hinge devices.